2010 Christmas Event: The Untold Chapter
by AMBC
Summary: This Christmas Special is about the whereabouts of Denmark during the bloodbath. Will contain OCs.


**Greetings, fellow fans. Yes, I still exist, and yes, this is a new story.**

**Although, this one is a little different. If you remember the Christmas Event of 2010 with the feline nations, the nudity and all that jazz, then you'll remember Denmark's small appearance at the end. But where was he during all that?**

**Well, this story has a detailed(yet unofficial) answer to that part. Presenting the Hetalia 2010 Christmas Event: The Untold Chapter. **

**Warning: will contain violence, swearing, nudity and OCs**

The wind bellowed fiercely outside the theatre. Snowflakes, twigs and the odd pieces of paper were sent flying in different directions as the storm raged on. Peeking through a window from the inside, an auburn-haired nation stared at the blizzard with uncertainty. He was beginning to think the storm won't let up anytime soon...

'Faroe, you need to get ready for the party.' Åland said as she walked beside Faroe. She was already dressed in her Christmas clothes, though she lacked the Santa hat.

'I know, Åland, I just...I'm having a bad feeling about this blizzard.' Faroe was really beginning to have regrets about the Nordic nations meeting up in Greenland to get ready...well, most of them anyway. Finland, Sweden, Iceland and Norway chose to go off to the party without them, along with Turkey and Estonia. Faroe understood this, since most of the mentioned nations were crucial to the annual event. The remaining Nordics chose to go to the theatre in Greenland's place to get their festive gear on. He should've known better that blizzards tend to get really bad if she's in a sour mood. Greenland, to a certain degree, has some control over the weather in her home.

He turned to Åland, 'I don't understand how you can be so calm at a time like this.'

'Well, blizzards don't really have an affect me. I just let them slide.' Åland said with a smile.

'You must be a really strong nation, if you can stay calm in harsh conditions.' Faroe mused.

Åland shrugged, 'I was raised by Finland and Sweden. I've learned a few things from them. Anyway, I'm sure you'll feel better once we catch up to the others.'

'That is _if_ a tree doesn't fall through the roof or something.' Faroe muttered while looking out through the window again.

* * *

Elleore was studying some blueprints he found in the studio when Denmark burst open the door in all his Christmas glory. Elleore wasn't fazed by this, since his older brother always did this, 'Hey, Elly, you ready to leave?'

'Lower your fucking voice, asshole!' Greenland yelled from the other room.

Elleore looked up, 'I'm all set, bror. We just need to wait for Faroe.' Then he noticed something hidden behind the Dane's back, 'Den...what's that behind your back?' He asked in pure curiosity.

Denmark grinned and walked over to his younger brother, 'I found this in Greeny's unused make-up kit.' He showed Elleore a headband with fake cat ears on it, 'I have a feeling Greenland has a fetish for cats.'

'Seriously?' Elleore asked with a raised eyebrow before frowning, 'You do realise Aunt Greenland's going to kill you if she found out you were snooping around her stuff, right?'

Denmark laughed, 'Not if we don't tell her?'

'Already spoken of.' Denmark's smile faded when he heard the unsettlingly calm female voice behind her. He slowly and unsteadily turned around to find Greenland glaring daggers at him with her hands on her hips. Elleore suddenly found the blueprints more interesting.

'Um...well, this is awkward...' Denmark said, 'Y-you know that was only a joke I just said right?'

'A joke, huh? Then I suppose that headband you're holding _isn't_ mine?' She pointed to the cat headband in his hands.

'They...aren't?' Was Denmark's weak reply.

'Really?' Greenland asked. She rocked back and forth on her heels, looking as though she was giving Denmark's words some thought, 'I know you'll be hearing this joke from me.' She reached her hands out quickly, 'Come here, you son of a-!' She seized Denmark by the throat and proceeded to strangle the Dane.

'Oh sh–ack!' Was all Denmark managed to say as Greenland began shaking him back and forth.

When Åland and Faroe, who had just put his festive clothes on, walked into the scene, they sprung into action. Faroe grabbed Denmark and tried his hardest to pull him away from the Greenlander. He was relieved to see that Greenland's grip wasn't tight enough to kill Denmark (Not that nations could die of a chokehold anyway). Despite that, Denmark was likely to have an ugly bruise later on.

'He didn't mean any harm, Greenland.' Åland insisted from behind the other female.

'Greenland, please.' Faroe begged as he tugged at Denmark, 'This really isn't necessary. Christmas is supposed to be about bonding with one another, remember?'

'We are bonding,' Greenland growled, 'I'm showing this fucking moron my chokehold.'

'See, Far...she's not...that angry.' Denmark said, his voice wavering from the way Greenland was shaking him, 'She just...told a joke.' Greenland responded by shaking him even harder.

Suddenly, a loud creaking noise was heard outside. A noise that made everyone freeze, especially when the fluorescent lights above them began to grow dim.

'Bror...?' Elleore said, sounding slightly afraid.

'I think there's trouble.' Faroe said. Then there was a loud crash and everything went black.


End file.
